1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to cutting elements or “cutters” for cutting tools and, in particular, to cutting elements that comprise a cutting profile disposed across a top surface of the cutting element wherein the cutting profile self-sharpens during cutting of objects, including objects such as stuck tools, bridge plugs, well tubing, well casing, and the like disposed within an oil or gas well and/or wherein the cutting elements can be disposed on a cutting tool so that the portion of the object disposed below the center point of the cutting tool can be cut.
2. Description of Art
In the drilling, completion, and workover of oil and gas wells, it is common to perform work downhole in the wellbore with a tool that has some sort of cutting profile interfacing with a downhole structure. Examples would be milling a downhole metal object with a milling tool or cutting through a tubular with a cutting or milling tool. To facilitate these operations, cutting elements are disposed on the downhole cutting tool; however, the shape, size, and design of the cutting elements can limit the locations in which the cutting elements can be placed. For example, the shape, size, and design of the cutting elements limit the ability of the tool to provide effective cutting of the object disposed below the center point of the tool. In addition, or alternatively, the cutting edge of the cutting elements can become dull during use.